


I only just got you back

by hailhxdra



Series: Civil War Scenes Playing Out Differently [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil War post credits scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only just got you back

Bucky was sat on top of the medical table in a white vest and black trousers, what was left of his metal arm covered, a dazed look on his face as his mind replayed the events of the previous days.  
  
Steve slowly walked over to him, a look of calm covering the sadness he felt.  
  
"You sure about this?" He asked, silently hoping that Bucky would reconsider.  
  
"I can't trust my own mind. So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing.. For everybody." He looked up at Steve, a sad smile playing at his lips.  
  
Steve felt tears well up in his eyes that he was determined not to let fall, "I wish there was another way." His voice cracked slightly.  
  
"So do I." Bucky whispered.  
  
A tear fell from Steve's eye and rolled down his cheek, "Bucky, please don't do this." Bucky stood to face Steve, his right hand cupping Steve's face gently and brushing away the tear, which only caused Steve to cry more.  
  
"Please don't cry Steve, it breaks my heart." Bucky gripped Steve's face tighter, pulling their foreheads together to rest there.  
  
"Buck.." Steve hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure whether he should say what he wanted to say next. Didn't know if now was the right time, if there would ever be a right time. But he knew if he didn't say it now he never would, and with tears streaming down his face, he said it, "I love you."  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Steve was too nervous to look into Bucky's eyes so he kept his eyes fixated on Bucky's collarbone.  
  
Bucky tilted Steve's face up so their eyes met, and slowly leant forward until his lips brushed against Steve's. They both moved their lips together gently, Steve's hands falling to Bucky's waist and holding him there. After a few seconds they pulled back, not wanting to deepen the kiss, not here, not yet.  
  
"I love you too, punk." Bucky smiled before lightly pecking Steve's lips again, then pulled back as one of T'Challa's doctors walked through the door, ready to put Bucky under.  
  
"It's time." The doctor said, opening the chamber ready for Bucky.  
  
They both looked over at him before quickly turning back to eachother, "wait for me?" Bucky asked, his eyes almost pleading.  
  
"Of course I will." Steve squeezed Bucky's hands reassuringly, they held eachothers eyes for a moment, a thousand unspoken words seemingly held there, before Bucky turned around and walked towards the chamber and stepped in, allowing the glass to close over him.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Bucky joked, a slight smile forming on his lips.  
  
"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve replied, his heart simultaneously swelling with love and sadness.  
  
Bucky closed his eyes just before he froze, icicles forming on the glass.  
  
Steve sighed and walked over to the chamber, placing his hand on the glass and looking at Bucky for a few moments.  
  
"I only just got you back." Steve's voice was barely audible as more tears threatened to fall.


End file.
